


Written In The Stars

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Delain (Band), Nightwish
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit





	Written In The Stars

In a lifetime a person meets about 100.000 people. This meeting can go from passing by and smiling at another person that you will never see again to the person you share you deepest secrets with. People come and go, especially in Floor’s life. In her 34 years on earth she already passed the number of 100.000 and yet she was still surprised by how rude people could be.

When she accepted Tuomas’ offer to become the new singer of Nightwish, she knew it wouldn't be easy. She would always be compared to Tarja and Anette and some people wouldn’t like her, but nothing prepares you to people telling you this right to your face. It feels like your heart is crushed and you’re burned alive after a truck hit you in the middle of a storm. Nothing can prepare you, nothing can protect you, the truth goes right through the bulletproof armor that you’ve build for yourself.

Floor left the room immediately after the meet and greet was over, the anger and pain still running through her veins. She still couldn’t believe that this girl had the nerve to tell her to go back to her trash band and that she didn’t want Floor’s autograph to ruin her cd. She had just smiled at the girl and nodded, but still wanted to strangle her so badly. Anette and the band’s paths had split, it was over, and people had to accept that she now was part of Nightwish and that she truly belonged there.

 

The cold air of the hotel’s garden welcomed her as she pushed open the glass door. The sun had already left for the night and the moon was looking over the world, a million stars at its side. It was a beautiful sight, but that was not what caught Floor’s eye. The singer felt her body relax slightly when she spotted a figure laying down in the grass, red hair spread like a halo around the woman’s head. Floor would recognize the Delain singer anywhere, just by the effect her presence had on Floor’s body. With her heartbeat slightly increased and her thoughts less angry she made her way towards Charlotte. She sat down next to her and smiled as hazel eyes looked at her for a second before looking back at the sky.

 

‘Didn’t go that well, huh?’

 

‘How do you know?’

 

‘It was written in the stars.’ Charlotte smiled. ‘And you’re biting your lip.’

 

Floor immediately let go of her lower lip as she realized the other singer was right. She looked at Charlotte and felt a sudden wave of jealousy as she saw how relaxed and trouble-free she seemed to be. As if she had the key to freedom and she was using it right now, and it made her even more beautiful than ever. No make up to cover her freckles, no yelling fans around that pleaded for her attention. Just the two of them in almost the purest form they could be.

 

‘You have to let it go. Just relax, lay down and let the stars speak to you.’

 

For a moment Floor just stared at the other woman, almost unable to believe that she’d actually said those words. She’d never seen this calm and serene side of Charlotte but it only made her admire the redhead more. Everything the young singer did fascinated her, she wanted to know and understand it so she followed Charlotte’s advice. The grass tickled her bare arms as she lay down and the stars almost seemed to smile as they greeted her. Silence surrounded them and the stars were beautiful, but Floor felt anything but relaxed by lying only 20 cm away from the  girl that practically lived in her mind.

 

‘They’re not speaking to me.’

‘That’s because you don’t listen’, Charlotte whispered back, ‘The stars have so many stories to tell. They know everything, they know your destiny, and maybe if you listen to them, they will tell you.’

 

‘Did they tell you you would be a rockstar?’

 

‘They told me to believe in myself and in my dream and they were right. I trust the stars, I have faith in them. They’re telling me to be patient and believe and that everything will be alright, so that’s what I’m doing. I am believing. And if only you would listen and believe …’

 

Every single one of Charlotte’s whispered words had gone straight to Floor’s heart. She wanted to believe, believe in herself and believe that there was a hidden message. If she ever had to choose a moment to be brave and have faith, she had to choose this one, even though she was so afraid on the moment she made her decision.

 

She felt her heartbeat in every part of her body as she sat up. Her hand was shaking as she looked at Charlotte and lightly let her fingers touch the skin on the redhead’s arm. Her long digits left a trail of goosebumps as they moved up and Charlotte looked her right in the eye as the fingers reached her shoulders.

 

Slowly Floor leaned down and time seemed to stop as her lips met Charlotte’s. She couldn’t feel her heart beating anymore, couldn’t feel any anger or nerve, she was completely overwhelmed by the magical taste that went behind her expectations.

 

‘Looks like the stars were right again.’

 

‘How did you know?’ Charlotte asked, her voice barely more than a sigh.

 

‘It was written in the stars.’


End file.
